


The first pet

by CyrahX



Series: The many stages of Jay and Dick's very special relationship [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Dick Is So Sweet, Jason Gets Feels, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrahX/pseuds/CyrahX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it had to happen just so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first pet

**Author's Note:**

> Not having so much time lately... Meh. ._.
> 
> Here's some fluffypuffyness, enjoy~

"Come on! Please?" 

"No, Dick!" 

"Why not?" 

"There's no way in hell we're gonna keep rats at home!" 

"Hamsters are _not_ rats!" 

"Of course they are!" 

"No!" Dick insisted and hugged his husband from behind, letting his chin rest on his shoulder as he forced Jason to keep looking at the hamsters in the small cage in front of them. 

"They so _are_ rats. Just look at their huge eyes and tiny paws and those… chubby cheekies..." Jay trailed off for a moment and then shook his head. He tried to glare angrily at Dick, but he didn’t make it. Those things were kinda cute after all. 

"Don't manipulate me, you devil," Jay mumbled instead and turned to the aquariums in the pet store. "Let's get one of those." 

Dick watched him in disbelief. 

"Fish? Fish are boring! We might as well have no pet at all!" 

"Would be fine with me. I didn't want one in the first place, but someone had to use _methods_ on me." 

Jay sighed when he remembered that night full of pleasure that Dick had only arranged to talk Jason into having a pet. And he had been stupid enough to give in. 

Dick, the devil, couldn't contain his cheeky grin although he was trying to look innocent. 

"You loved it," he whispered too close to Jason's ear to not get goosebumps all over his body. 

"Stop that." 

"Then let's get a bird!" 

"No. It'll have to be caged, and knowing you you'd just set the bird free and it will escape." 

"Gee, you don't want a dog, nor a cat, hamster, bird and you won't let me have an adopted elephant. All you want are boring fish." 

So they left the pet store, Dick pouting nearly all the way home. He looked thoughtful, like he wanted to say something but didn’t know how. After a few minutes of silence he talked. 

"Don't you want something _else_ in this house?" Dick asked him. 

"Dunno. Why should I? I already got everything I wanted." 

Dick's bright smile was blinding. "Aw, you know you can be so sweet-" 

"Like a king-sized bed, a big ass flat-screen TV, a bath tub _and_ a shower, a hot, bendy guy-“ 

"You're such a charmer, Mr. Todd," Dick commented with a roll of his eyes and a slap to Jason’s arm. 

"Only for you, Mr. Todd." 

"Grayson-Todd," Dick corrected, and the rest of their walk home passed quietly. 

Jason was sure he knew what his husband talked about when he mentioned ‘something else’. He had always known, ever since the day he let Dick’s smile drag him into that idiot’s life, ever since he allowed himself to get lost in the endless ocean that was Dick’s eyes, ever since he let himself get captured by the warmth that radiated from every pore of Dick’s body; his love. 

Deep inside Jason always knew that what Dick wanted one day was another tiny Todd. 

Which made Jason's stomach twist a little. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready for something like that; for a responsibility far beyond everything he's ever been responsible for. Another weakness. But he hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with that in a while. 

So a pet would be fine, he thought. They'd just have to agree on one. 

oOo 

One night after their visit at the pet store, it happened. 

Jason swore it was so cliché and really only happened in movies, but this wasn't the first time Dick would act like the hero he was. 

There was a heavy storm brewing outside when Dick came home from his late shift. 

Jason had been half asleep on the armchair he had turned towards the door so he’d have a perfect view of it when Dick would arrive. He hated Dick's late- and nightshifts because he couldn't be there to protect him from that disgusting criminal scum. He couldn't sleep anyway without him by his side, so he’d been waiting for him to come home. 

He did shortly before midnight, and when Jay’s eyes opened he instantly saw him; his hair and uniform soaking wet, water dripping down onto the floor. Dick looked like he had taken a swim. 

In his arms he held his crumpled-up jacket, and his smile was the next thing Jason saw. 

"I found a puppy!" he said not as quiet as he should at this time of day and stormed into the bathroom, leaving a wet trail on the floor. 

Jason followed with a groan and caught Dick preparing a warm bath in their sink. 

“He*s freezing,” he said and turned so Jason could look into the bundle that was Dick's jacket. 

There saw the tiny white-brown dog curled into it, trembling, its eyes still closed. 

It was incredible Jason actually took pity for it. The sad thing was that this dog reminded him of himself. He had lived on the streets too, his hands and feet had also been black from the dirt like the puppy's paws were now. He had suffered from the cold too, and finally, he had been saved and given a home. 

That dog could be happy to have a savior like Dick; it would make everything coming worth living for. 

Jason hadn't thought this would affect him so much, it surprised him how warm he suddenly felt around his heart. He couldn’t even describe with words how much he loved that man as he was watching him take care of this poor animal. 

He planted a soft kiss on his husband's shoulder while he was bathing the new family member and couldn’t help from snaking his arms around Dick to unbutton his wet shirt. He didn’t want him to freeze either. 

When Dick was done Jason handed him the towel he had put on the heater before and helped him wrap the puppy into it. Both looked down at the pitiful thing, Dick too deep into caring to notice that he himself was still drenched in cold rainwater. 

Jason stroked a wet streak of hair behind Dick's ear and kissed his forehead, starting to get his clothes off him. 

It wasn't until Jason was working on the acrobat's pants that the puppy started to whimper and he pulled away, tired. 

"Take that hot shower yourself and come to bed, yeah?" 

Then he took the bundled up puppy with him to their bedroom and dried it thoroughly before putting it on a small blanket beside their bed. 

"No need to be scared anymore," he whispered fondly, “No more darkness.” 

When Dick finished and entered their bedroom, he found Jason sitting on his bedside, watching the dog he had found. He got onto the bed and crawled to Jay's side, then wrapped his arms around his shoulders, making Jason grab a hold of one arm and kiss it. 

"Will we keep him?" Dick whispered, both watching the tiny animal fall asleep on the soft blanket. 

"He was ours the moment you carried him through that door." The moment he decided to spare him a death on the streets. 

"What will we call him?" Dick asked, lying down and gently pulling Jason under the covers to snuggle into his warm embrace. 

"Lucky." 

“Lucky?” 

“Lucky of having been found by you. This fella’s life will start from this day on.” 

"Lucky it will be, then," Dick smiled and pecked his husband’s lips. "You can turn off your night lamp." 

"No," Jason answered softly, "Warmth and light is the best we can offer right now." 

Dick smiled at the tenderness in Jay's voice and nodded, "Okay." 

Jason felt his partner's semi-wet skin against his own and pressed him closer to his body, feeling sleep slowly take over. 

"Ever so the hero," he mumbled before everything faded into comforting black.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, that dog name is super uncreative. I tried to come up with names in other languages that mean "warrior" or "fighter" or something like that, indicating that the puppy fought to survive. But obviously I failed, sooo it's Lucky. Don't judge me ^_^"


End file.
